Ônus de guerra
by Adriana Swan
Summary: E se Robb tivesse casado com Roslin Frey? I Challenge de Amor e Ódio, fórum Papéis Avulsos. ROBB & ROSLIN FREY


**I Challenge de Amor e Ódio **do forum **Papéis Avulsos**, mestrado por Yah.

Música tema: A Cruz e a Espada

"É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado" (Guimarães Rosa)

**Ônus de Guerra**

**Adriana Swan**

As palavras de Grande Jon ainda ecoavam na mente de Robb Stark com uma profundidade e coerência que lhe doíam, mesmo tantos dias depois. Eram palavras que haviam sido cravadas em sua alma a fogo, como se tivesse sido seu adorado pai que as dissesse. Palavras que o Rei no Norte não queria ter ouvido, palavras que não _devia_ ter ouvido, palavras que eram a sua verdade.

"_Quer ser bom para essa moça_", Lorde Umber aconselhou Robb como se falasse com um filho e não com seu Rei, "_Deixe-a. Não tem nada de bom a oferecer a ela_".

O Jovem Lobo se irritara, quisera gritar, quisera esmurrar paredes. Grande Jon não se abalou, estava certo e os certos as vezes não precisam de nada além de bons argumentos.

"_É vassala dos Lannisters e você sabe muito bem o que os Lannisters fazem com traidores, vossa graça_", continuara impassível. "_Vão cantar Chuvas em Castamere para toda a Casa Westerling se casar com essa moça_".

Grande Jon não entendia o que Robb havia feito. Era a honra dela que estava em jogo. A honra de sua Talissa, de sua Jeyne Westeling. Robb a fizera sua mulher no momento em que entrara nela como seu primeiro homem, casar era sua obrigação agora. Por sua honra. Pela honra da Casa de seu pai.

"_Seu pai teve um bastardo também, se me permite lembrá-lo, mas mesmo assim casou com Lady Catelyn_", Grande Jon continuou. "_Quer um bastardo? Se a tal de Talissa ou Jeyne ou seja lá quem for te der um bastardo, pode levá-lo a Winterfell e criá-lo com sua noiva Frey, mas não case com essa moça_".

Mas Grande Jon não entendia. Robb a amava. A amava demais.

"_Se a ama, deixe-a. A coisa mais misericórdiosa que pode fazer pela Casa Westerling, é deixá-la_", continuou matando as esperanças de Robb. "_Ganhou todas as suas batalhas, vossa graça. Não perca a guerra numa cama_".

E dessa vez foi Robb que entendeu que Lorde Umber estava certo.

_Havia um tempo em que eu vivia__  
__Um sentimento quase infantil__  
__Havia o medo e a timidez__  
__Todo um lado que você nunca viu_

O casamento do Rei no Norte, Robb Stark e a jovem Roslin Frey foi um evento memorável. As Gêmeas estavam lotadas com homens do Norte e das terras Fluviais, bebida e comida a vontade e música de má qualidade que só piorou quando em plena festa nortenha resolveram tocar Chuvas de Castamere. A uma coisa em abundância na festa era sem dúvida a felicidade que fazia todo o resto parecer pequeno. Todos estavam felizes, menos o noivo.

Não fizera nenhuma questão de conhecer a noiva antes do casamento, encarregando ao Tio Edmure a tarefa de escolher uma entre tantas garotas Freys para ser sua Rainha. Na verdade, ficara surpreso o quão linda era sua pequena noivinha. Roslin Frey devia ter sua idade, era pequena, tinha seios pequenos, quadris pequenos e um sorriso que derreteria a Muralha se alguma vez a visse. Sua mãe reclamara que seu Tio escolhera mal, que devia ter arrumado uma noiva com quadris melhores para o parto, o que fez Robb anotar mentalmente que devia orar aos deuses antigos agradecendo pela idéia de mandar seu Tio Edmure escolher a noiva em lugar de sua mãe.

E ninguém naquela festa estava tão feliz quanto Roslin Frey.

Roslin chorou de felicidade quando conheceu Robb. A menina havia se apaixonado por seu nome, por sua fama, por sua jovem lenda. Estava embriagada pelas histórias do Rei no Norte e nem em seus melhores sonhos (que já eram muito bons) ela o imaginara tão bonito. Os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis de Robb pareciam se assemelhar a um anjo na mente da jovem garota. Um Rei de Verdade. _Seu_ Rei. E agora seria _sua_ Rainha.

Mas seu rei não a olhava e aquilo fazia seu jovem coração se apertar.

Roslin era muito mais linda do que _Robb_ ousara imaginar. E muito mais doce e muito mais simples. Mais simples que Jeyne na verdade e aquela idéia o inquietou. Não queria pensar nisso. Nenhuma mulher devia ser mais bela que sua Jeyne a seus olhos, nem melhor. A garota sentada a seu lado, rindo aos convidados, rindo _a ele_, era só uma Frey como dúzias de outras e não devia ser-lhe importante. Casara, sim, mas não por amor. Faria sua obrigação com Roslin Frey como era de se esperar de um bom marido, faria seus filhos nela, mas amor seria pedir demais.

Seu amor morrera com seus planos de casar com Jeyne Westerling e aquela mulher sentada a seu lado se intitulando _sua rainha_ era a culpada disso.

_E agora eu vejo aquele beijo__  
__Era mesmo o fim__  
__Era o começo e o meu desejo__  
__Se perdeu de mim_

O ritual de núpcias não saiu como o Jovem Lobo esperava. Achara por bem deixar que seus homens despissem a noiva no salão como era de costume, mas achara que como _Rei_ sua ordem de que ninguém poderia despí-lo deveria bastar. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando os convidados afirmaram que naquela noite ele era _noivo_.

Quando finalmente Dacey Mormont e mais uma dúzia de garotas Freys o deixaram na cama estava nu, corado de vergonha e de membro ereto. As risadas ecoaram pelo corredor a fora mesmo depois que a porta do quarto fora fechada deixando Robb e Roslin sozinhos, tão corados e excitados quanto a situação permitia. Roslin também estava nua, seu belo corpo gritando por sua atenção, mas ele não devia olhar. Não para ela, não para a garota Frey.

Robb sentou-se na cama de costas para a esposa. Seria difícil acostumar-se com isso. _Esposa_. Nunca fora assim que imaginara. Seu pai sempre dissera que o deixaria escolher e agora estava ali, casado por obrigação com uma mulher que não queria.

- Vossa graça? – a voz de sua esposa soou feliz, porém hesitante.

Robb lembrou de Jeyne. Ela o chamou assim naquela noite e aquele título nunca lhe pareceu tão doce como nos lábios dela. Sentiu seu membro pulsar ao lembrar daquela noite em que tivera Jeyne em seus braços, seus corpos se aquecendo e se encaixando como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

Balançou a cabeça inutilmente, tentando afastar o pensamento. Estava com sua mulher agora. Por mais que não gostasse, não devia pensar em outra.

_E agora eu ando correndo tanto__  
__Procurando aquele novo lugar__  
__Aquela festa__  
__O que me resta__  
__Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar_

- Vossa graça? – a voz era mais hesitante agora, preocupada.

Robb respirou fundo antes de se virar para ela. Não devia ignorar sua esposa. A pequena Roslin estava sentada na cama, nua, suas mãos agarradas a colcha como se sentindo uma vontade enorme de se cobrir. Estava tão corada quanto ele e o sorriso dela, sempre tão bonito, parecia agora triste, como se não soubesse o que fazer ou o que esperar. Essa não era a maneira correta de se tratar uma esposa, ele pensou.

- Estamos casados agora, - respondeu um tanto seco. – Quando estivermos sozinhos pode me chamar de Robb.

A garota mordeu os lábios como se não estivesse certa se podia. O peito dela arfava e ela parecia tremer um pouco, fruto do nervosismo talvez.

- Só se isso agradar a vossa graça – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Não importa se me agrada ou não – ele respondeu impaciente.

O sorriso de Roslin morreu em seus lábios, preocupada. Seu lindo queixo tremeu e ela puxou de leve os lençois da cama como se realmente quisesse se cobrir, mas não soubesse se podia ou não.

Fora grosseiro com ela. Robb nunca gostara de grosserias desnecessárias, muito menos com mulheres e acabara de ser rude com sua esposa em sua noite de núpcias. Franzio o cenho e esfregou os olhos fechados, sentindo um começo de dor de cabeça. Não queria estar ali, não queria estar na cama com ela, mas não precisava magoá-la por conta disso.

- Eu o irritei? Lamento – ela falou e sua voz era um sussurro assustado.

- Não, é só que… - ele começou, mas não soube bem o que dizer. Deu um suspiro enquanto organizava os pensamentos. – Desculpe. Não precisava ter sido rude.

A garota o olhou desconfiada, parecendo não acreditar em suas desculpas. Qualquer vestígio do belo sorriso havia desaparecido e ela tinha uma expressão nervosa, seu corpo começando a tremer mais do que antes. Roslin ergueu as mãos devargarzinho até os próprios seios, os cobrindo, enquanto olhava para Robb esperando se ele a repreenderia por ocutar-lhe a visão dos seios.

Robb devia fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que era sua obrigação de homem tomar a iniciativa, de a ter nos braços e tomar para si sua virgindade, mas a bem da verdade não era muito mais experiente do que ela. A única mulher que tivera fora Jeyne. Por mais que se visse obrigado a deitar com aquela desconhecida, seu coração não tinha espaço para ela.

- Meu Rei… eu ouvi boatos, - ela começou tremendo mais do que antes, seus olhos brilhando como se lágrimas teimosas começassem a brotar neles independente dos espoços da jovem rainha – boatos sobre uma moça, vossa graça. Uma vassala Lannister. Uma Westerling.

O corpo de Robb ficou tenso e ele sentiu uma onda de raiva o invadir. Quem ela pensava que era para falar de Jeyne? O que aquela doninha Frey achava que sabia sobre a outra? Foi necessário um grande esforço para se manter calmo, para não dizer a ela que ela nunca chegaria aos pés de sua primeira mulher, que ele a amava, que ele nunca a esqueceria, mas ele não disse nada disso.

Quem ela pensava que era? Sua esposa. Sua maldita esposa Frey da qual não poderia se livrar nunca mais. Um ônus da guerra, um preço, uma punição. Roslin era tudo aquilo que ele _não queria_ em sua vida.

- Não ouse repetir esse nome para mim – Robb falou, sua voz tão carregada de rancor que a fez se encolher assustada.

- Eu, bem, eu não quis desagradar a vossa graça – ela completou rápido, chegando mais perto dele e tirando uma das mãos que cobriam seus seios e segurando o braço de Robb com uma pontada de desespero no gesto. – Eu só, bem, eu queria que vossa graça soubesse que eu não me importo. Se teve aventuras ou se… ou se _ainda_ as tem, por mim tudo bem. Não posso querer que me ame, seria exigir demais de um Rei, eu só queria que o senhor… bem, que me tratasse bem, vossa graça.

As lágrimas ameaçaram rolar por aquele rostinho lindo quando ela terminou e Robb não soube o que responder. É claro que não continuaria a ter aventuras depois de casado, nunca tivera nenhuma na verdade. Com Jeyne fora amor e nunca houvera nenhuma outra.

E não era certo que uma esposa pensasse em aceitar tais coisas de um marido.

- Eu não me envolverei com nenhuma outra mulher sendo seu marido, senhora esposa – respondeu o mais cortez que a mágoa lhe permitia, com a mesma cortesia que via seu pai tratar sua mãe.

Um sorriso leve voltou a brincar nos lábios dela por entre as lágrimas.

- Esposa? Essa palavra soou tão bem em seus lábios, vossa graça – ela falou e sua voz era tão sonhadora que o fez lembrar de Sansa por um momento.

- Eu a tratarei bem – ele respondeu esgolindo em seco. O sorriso dela se abriu maravilhado.

- Então ei de ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, vossa graça – ela falou como se a primavera tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Robb – ele a corrigiu sentindo a raiva se esvair.

- _Robb_ – ela concordou feliz.

_E agora eu vejo__  
__Aquele beijo__  
__Era mesmo o fim__  
__Era o começo e o meu desejo__  
__Se perdeu de mim_

Eles hesitaram por um tempo. Ela, presa demais a suas esperanças, ele preso demais a seu rancor. Estavam casados agora e suas vidas não tinham espaço para dúvidas ou frases não ditas.

Robb ergueu a mão ao rosto dela. Não queria a tocar. A tocou. Seu dever de marido falando mais alto, o levando a querer acabar com aquela noite de uma vez. A consumação provavelmente não seria boa para nenhum dos dois, mas faria o possível para que não fosse dolorosa para ela. Roslin era muito bonita, não seria difícil a desejar.

Tomou-a nos braços com cuidado e ela não resistiu nem por um segundo. Estava feliz por estar nos braços de seu rei e mais feliz ainda pela delicadeza que encontrava neles. O Jovem Lobo a assustara por alguns momentos, mas agora ela encontrava nele toda proteção que se podia esperar dos homens Starks.

Aquela noite não teve nenhuma demonstração de amor ou troca de juras. Não houveram palavras doces ou frases apaixonadas. Também não fizeram tanta diferença assim. O Rei no Norte foi gentil quando a possuiu e pouca coisa no mundo teria deixado Roslin mais feliz que isso. Quando ele entrou carinhosamente nela a tornando sua mulher, a jovem Rainha não pensou na coroa ou em um trono. Não pensou em Winterfell ou em ser Rainha do Norte. Pensou nele.

Robb Stark.

O Jovem Lobo das jovens lendas que estava criando a cada batalha. Roslin era dele agora.

E Robb era dela.

_E agora é tarde, acordo tarde__  
__Do meu lado alguém que eu nem conhecia__  
__Outra criança adulterada__  
__Pelos anos que a pintura escondia_

Robb acordou cedo na manhã, sua esposa deitada nos braços dele como se buscasse proteção. Agora, sob a luz da manhã e sem a maquiagem que usara no casamento, parecia mais jovem. Dormindo em seus braços parecia o ser mais frágil do mundo.

O jovem Rei afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Os lábios rosados que beijara docemente na noite anterior lhe pareciam bastante convidativos. Agora, a vendo assim, se perguntava como conseguira odiar aquela moça. Não que gostasse dela agora, não a conhecia e definitivamente não queria ter casado com ela, mas nada disso era culpa de Roslin. O acordo fora feito entre Lorde Walder Frey e sua mãe, Lady Catelyn e eles só obedeciam. Ela era tão vitima quanto ele.

Casamentos arranjados eram uma grande chance de infelicidade para ambos.

Mas pensando bem, seu pai e sua mãe também tiveram um casamento arranjado e sem dúvida fora muito mais conturbado que o seu. Pensando bem, sua noiva era bem melhor do que podia esperar, sua guerra estava indo bem e todos sabiam que as mulheres Freys eram extremamente férteis.

Teriam lobinhos.

Lembrou-se de como aquilo começara, de quando atravessara as Gêmeas com seus dezoito mil nortenhos e fizera aquele pacto de casamento.

Roslin Frey era mil vezes melhor do que Robb podia imaginar.

"_Vou me casar por causa de uma ponte_" ele dissera a Jeyne Westerling certa vez.

Sua jovem esposa se mexeu aconchegando-se em seus braços, ainda dormindo. Parecia feliz. Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Pensando bem, até que aquela ponte valia a pena.

_Agora eu vejo,__  
__Aquele beijo era o fim, o fim__  
__Era o começo__  
__E o meu desejo se perdeu de mim_


End file.
